


Это не то, что вы подумали

by Herr_Tatzelwurm



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cuddle Porn, F/M, Healing, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 00:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17539472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herr_Tatzelwurm/pseuds/Herr_Tatzelwurm
Summary: Крепость Грифоновы Крылья находится на задворках мирозданья. Случается всякое. Чародейка Эллендра и рыцарь-капитан Райлен оба хорошо умеют исправлять положения.





	Это не то, что вы подумали

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaevesChild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaevesChild/gifts).
  * A translation of [It's Nae What You Think](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3760534) by [MaevesChild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaevesChild/pseuds/MaevesChild). 



Эллендру отправили в крепость Грифоновы Крылья. 

Крепость располагалась в дальнем конце Западного предела с видом на разлом и залежи чёрного от скверны песка. В крепости пахло потом, серой и помётом иглоспинов. Днём царили духота и жара, причем такие, что к вечеру веки покрывались коркой из пота и пыли. 

Ночью от холода кровь стыла в жилах, и испарившаяся за день влага оседала на любой поверхности. Камень становился скользким, всё что могло отсыреть — отсыревало, и от этого холод становился невыносимым. 

Эллендра знала, что её нагрузят делами, как только она переступит порог крепости. Её ждут раны, болезни и ожоги, которые лучше всего исцелять при помощи магии. 

Эллендра не удивилась, узнав, что крепостью командует храмовник. Рыцарь-капитан Райлен был не из повстанцев. Скорее всего он, как и сама Эллендра, не горел желанием ввязываться в войну, но не побоялся запачкать руки, когда это потребовалось. Райлен говорил с очаровательным старкхевенским акцентом, повадками больше походил на фермера, чем на рыцаря, и обращался ко всем в одинаково грубовато-шутливой манере, чем сразу вызвал её расположение к себе.

В крепости она оказалась единственным магом, и поначалу Райлен держался с ней отчуждённо. Для храмовников вроде него, многие годы внимавших проповедям, такое поведение было естественным. Это было для неё немного неприятно, но ожидаемо. 

Стояло позднее утро, когда к крепости из последних сил добралась разведчица. Израненная, истекающая кровью. Сказала, что это дело рук «Белых Когтей», банды ублюдков, работающих на сектантов, и что они убили остальных двух разведчиков. Разведчице, скорее всего, придётся ампутировать ногу. Увы, нет заклинаний, которые могут вернуть то, что забрала себе пустыня. 

Капитан Райлен поднял патруль и отправился уничтожить банду. 

Шли часы, солнце клонилось к горизонту. Начало холодать. 

Эллендра, насколько смогла, облегчила страдания разведчицы, и теперь судьба бедняги была в руках Создателя. Большинство гарнизона крепости погрузилось в сон, за исключением часовых и разведчиков на стенах. Эллендра при свете факела вымыла руки, привела в порядок свои травы и книги, беспокоясь, что патруль так долго не возвращается. 

Ей нравился Райлен, пусть он и опасался её магии. Он хороший человек, отличный командир и предмет всеобщего обожания. Если с ним что-то случится, тут всё рухнет. 

Она услышала, как один из эльфов закричал: «Открывайте ворота!»

Эллендра побежала за солдатами, и успела добраться до ворот, пока тяжелые створы только расходились. 

Ушли десятеро. 

Один. Два. Три. Четыре. Пять. Шесть. 

Незначительные порезы, синяки. С окровавленными мечами и брызгами чужой крови на броне. Её сердце забилось быстрее. 

Семь. Кровоточащий порез на лбу. Сильно кровит, но страшно только на вид, это она могла сказать сразу. Промыть водой и перевязать. С этим всё будет в порядке. 

Восемь и девять. Тащат импровизированные носилки. На них десятый, живой, но без сознания. Бледный, из видимых повреждений — покрасневший отёк на свисающей руке. 

Только одно существо может оставить похожую отметину. Скорпион. Обычно его укус вызывает боль или онемение, если не повезёт — пару мышечных спазмов. Изредка встречались реакции намного опаснее. 

Десятым был Райлен. 

Эллендра потребовала, чтобы её пропустили. В крепости она находилась всего пару недель, но солдаты послушно расступились. Она вылечила от дизентерии Морриса, уже умиравшего от обезвоживания, срастила сломанную кость в ноге Карласина, остановила кровотечение и спасла глаз Итории. Она знала своё дело. 

Эллендра прижала пальцы к шее Райлена. Пульс слабый, но ровный. Дыхание затруднено, но она могла с этим справиться. 

В крепости не было отдельного помещения под лечебницу, казармы и так переполнены, до комнаты Райлена нужно подниматься по лестнице. Зато её комната находилась рядом, в двух шагах от того места в нижнем дворе, где она осматривала раненых. Решение было очевидным. 

Солдаты положили Райлена на её лежанку, и его голова склонилась набок. Эллендра отстегнула нагрудную пластину и сложила свои ладони над его сердцем. Для начала она пустила слабое магическое усилие, чтобы дать его телу привыкнуть и избежать чрезмерной реакции на лечение. Вскоре от кончиков её пальцев к сердцу под ними бежал поток тепла. Она чувствовала, как магия проникает сквозь кожу Райлена, даруя его нервам и мускулам покой и замедляя ток крови. 

Эллендра воспользовалась случаем хорошенько его рассмотреть. Раньше она не могла себе это позволить из-за постоянной нервозности, которую Райлен испытывал рядом с ней. У него оказалась интересная татуировка: пять чёрных линий на подбородке, одна, изогнутая — вдоль ноздри и ещё одна устремлялась вверх вдоль носа. Оказалось, что чернила нанесены поверх шрамов. Тонких, ровных и очень старых. Эллендра задумалась, откуда такие могли взяться. 

Райлен с шумом втянул воздух и попытался сесть, но она надавила на его грудь, удерживая на лежанке. Сверкнули белки его глаз. 

— Создатель, что за... — начал он и закашлялся. 

Эллендра отодвинулась, положив руки к себе на колени. Райлен схватился за место укуса и судорожно сжал. 

— Древесный скорпион, — пробормотал он. — Мелкая козявка, что жалит людей и заставляет их вопить, как младенцев. Никогда раньше не видел, чтобы человек от этого терял сознание. 

Эллендра улыбнулась и пожала плечами. 

— Бывает и так. 

— Да уж. Теперь я не смогу говорить ребятам, что они полные дураки, раз кричат от укусов. — Он потёр руку и поморщился. — Одного не понимаю, как так можно: чувствовать в одно и то же время онемение и боль? 

— Позвольте мне взглянуть. 

Эллендра прикоснулась к его руке. Кожа очень холодная на ощупь. Она послала в его руку поток маны. Это не было необходимостью, но Эллендра знала, насколько важны такие мелочи, как удобство и покой. Не всякая боль носит телесный характер. 

К этому времени остальные солдаты из патруля разошлись по своим делам, оставив их наедине. Это был не первый случай, когда в постели Эллендры оказывался храмовник, но был это первый раз, когда она уверена, что храмовник там против своего желания. 

Однако хочет Райлен того или нет, она никуда его не отпустит, пока не убедится, что ситуация под контролем. 

— Так лучше? — спросила она со всей возможной доброжелательностью. Она знала, что её друзья-маги не просто так вызывают опасения у храмовников и всех остальных. 

Райлен кивнул. Эллендра почувствовала его дрожь, и подумала с опаской, что сидя так близко, лишь сильнее его пугает. Но не могла же она исцелять, находясь в другом конце комнаты. 

— Спасибо вам, а то я уж думал — не очнусь. 

Вблизи его старкхевенский выговор казался еще грубее. 

Райлен дрожал всё сильнее, Эллендра потянулась за простынями и накрыла его поверх кольчуги и всего остального. 

— Я бы хотела, чтобы вы остались здесь, хотя бы до утра, — сказала Эллендра и пояснила: — Мне нужно убедиться, что у вас не проявится какая-либо другая реакция. 

Райлен без колебаний кивнул. Эллендра приготовилась идти за одеялом, в которое укутается на время дежурства на стуле рядом. Он удержал её, деликатно положив пальцы здоровой руки на её предплечье. 

— Останьтесь, — попросил он. 

— Я не ухожу. Я просто по... 

— Не, останьтесь, — перебил он. — Прямо тут. Со мной. Вы тёплая. А я всю жизнь мерзляком был. 

Он сглотнул. 

— Я знаю, что был недружелюбен, но это не то, что вы подумали. 

Эллендра вопросительно наклонила голову и Райлен застенчиво на неё посмотрел. 

— Я не знаю, как сейчас надо себя вести с магами и с хорошенькими леди, а вы — одновременно и та, и эта. Я не хотел обижать вас. Просто я могу наговорить грубостей, сам того не желая. 

— О, Райлен... — Эллендра снова положила руку ему на грудь. — А я думала, что пугаю вас. 

— Пугаете, — признался он. — Но не так, как думаете. 

Он на мгновение посмотрел в сторону, но что-то словно силой притягивало его взгляд к ней. Райлен с опаской взглянул ей в глаза. 

— Пожалуйста. Останьтесь. 

Лежанка Эллендры была узка, но пошире той кровати в Круге, что она столько раз делила с Маттрином. Райлен подвинулся, она скользнула под простынь рядом с ним, осторожно прижимаясь к его неповреждённой руке. Раненую руку он положил на живот. 

Эллендра снова коснулась укуса кончиками пальцев, посылая еще одну ненужную успокаивающую волну магии по его коже. Райлен благодарно выдохнул и теснее прижался к боку Эллендры. 

Постепенно его дрожь затихала и исчезла вовсе. Эллендра почувствовала, как он расслабился. 

— Теперь достаточно тепло? — спросила она, догадавшись по дыханию, что он ещё не заснул. 

— Ага, наконец-то, — сказал он. 

Эллендра прижалась к нему, позволяя своему телу согревать и успокаивать его. Она же целитель. Вот она и исцеляет. 

«Он в этом нуждается, — сказала она себе. — Он, а не я». 

Эллендра положила руку поверх его руки и задумалась, почему ей не следует наслаждаться ощущением его руки на своих плечах. Ни одной причины она так и не придумала, поэтому просто закрыла глаза. 

Его глаза были синие. И немного с прозеленью. 

Эллендра почувствовала, как Райлен повернул голову и потряс ею, пока шлем с лязгом не соскользнул на пол. 

— Простите, — смущенно усмехнулся он. — Не очень удобно спать в железной шапке. 

Она не могла не улыбнуться и вдруг услышала свой голос: 

— Могу себе представить. 

Райлен повернул голову к ней, мягко коснулся губами лба и затем вздохнул. Он ничего не сказал, и лишь то, как немного потяжелело его тело, подсказывало, что он заснул. Дыхание стало медленным и глубоким, ничто его не затрудняло. Райлен был в порядке. 

Она знала, что теперь может тихонько встать и поискать другое место для сна. Нашлась бы куча дел, которыми она могла бы заняться до рассвета. Но разве можно найти лучшее место для наблюдения за выздоравливающим, чем в непосредственной близости от него? 

Эллендра наколдовала поверх Райлена тоненький магический усик, который дал бы ей знать, если что-то изменится, и тело Райлена снова начнёт слишком сильно бороться с ядом. Она закрыла глаза и прижалась щекой к его плечу. 

Эллендра слышала, как рядом билось его сердце: медленно, ровно, и без всякого страха.

**Author's Note:**

> Опубликовано на  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/7831664


End file.
